Dealerships are now often providing wireless access points, also referred to herein as wireless nodes, which enable vehicles at the dealership to wirelessly connect to one or more computers at the dealership. It is desirable to enable the vehicles to automatically connect to the dealership wireless node when the vehicle is on the dealership's premises, yet is also desirable in at least some instances to avoid such connections with the vehicle is merely in the vicinity of the dealership (e.g., passing by the dealership or parked in a nearby location).